


Going to The Paper Lantern for the first time

by Heroes_of_the_Future



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Chinese Food, F/M, Friendship, Gen, High School, The Paper Lantern, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroes_of_the_Future/pseuds/Heroes_of_the_Future
Summary: The group of friends for the first time will meet The Paper Lantern.
Relationships: Will Stronghold/Layla Williams
Kudos: 2





	Going to The Paper Lantern for the first time

At lunchtime sitting at the usual table of the group of friends.  
"How is The Paper Lantern?" Zach asked Warren. "We never all go together."  
"Let the new regulars tell you about it," Warren said, referring to the only couple in the group.  
"It's very nice, we go whenever we can" Layla said cheerfully "we share it as a date and at the same time we spend time with Warren"  
"I admit it took some getting used to the new food, but it tastes great when you get used to it." Said will  
"In any case Zach, if you want us to spend time together to talk I don't think it would be a good option, at Will's house you have more freedom." Said Warren  
"It's not just for me, Magenta wants to know what the restaurant's style is like and Ethan wants to know more about the culture."  
"It tempts me to know, and if it disappoints me at least I can eat something" Maj said critical as always.  
"They say that the universal language in 2020 will be Mandarin Chinese, I better prepare for the future" Ethan said using a fraction of his external studies.  
"If my friends are with me, that's enough freedom for me," Zach said sincerely.  
"Aww Zach, that's so cute" Layla said at her friend's warm words.  
"Well if they want that much, I work tonight like everyone else, but they have to promise to behave" said Warren.  
"Please, when we have gotten attention" Zach said.  
Warren was silent, he had a feeling something was going to go wrong.  
At night in The Paper Lantern  
"Wow, Warren invited us to something non-studio in The Paper Lantern, isn't that great ?!"  
I wouldn't call it an invitation  
They all agreed, although Ethan liked to turn everything into a study.  
"It says here it's baozi season" Maj said looking at the mini plastic match.  
"Is that how you say dumplings in Chinese?" Zach asked.  
"They are different: baozi is a type of bun usually steamed and dumplings are pieces of dough, sometimes stuffed, that are cooked in a liquid, such as water, soup or sweet dough wrapped over fruits, vegetables, meat or fish , and it can be baked. "  
"... I got lost"  
Warren favorably came to take the order from his friends.  
"Hi, I'm Warren and I'll be the one to take your orders tonight."  
"Before you take the order, I want you to know that I was disappointed in some aspects of the style" said Maj speaking with Warren.  
"As which?"  
"As you will see, my poor friend cannot sit with us because of his architectural model and has to use the seat that follows it."  
"Our policy is: either you fit well or you don't fit anymore."  
"Incredible, you would not like me to talk to a friend who defends human rights excessively and my friend who knows the laws of the right and vice versa."  
"Please no, is there a way to make up for this?"  
"Only if you give me a baozi with sweet sauce, at a discount."  
"I'll give it to you without discount."  
"Darn"  
"The friends I'm trying to sue me from, do you want anything?"  
Trying to hold back the laughter, the group of friends tried to speak without laughing.  
"I was the usual" Layla said trying to calm down.  
"same" said Will  
"dumplings" said Ethan  
"Is there dessert?" asked Zach  
"We have fried ice cream" said Warren  
"Can you fry the ice cream ?! Great!"  
"Actually Zach-" Ethan stopped when he saw Maj's indifferent face. "forget this"  
"anything else?" Warren asked, smiling slightly.  
"When you finish bringing us everything, you will sit with us" said Layla gently  
"It would be my pleasure," Warren said before leaving to give the cook orders.  
"It's really a nice place" Layla said before grabbing the flower pot and caressing its delicate petals.  
"the colors of the environment are too warm for me." Maj said  
"It was weird not finding the restaurant's history on the menu, I'll have to ask" said Ethan  
"Fried ice cream, fried ice cream, fried ice cream," Zach repeated in a less obtrusive tune than the one he sings at Christmas on his new guitar.  
After a while Warren brought their meals including his, sat next to Layla and Will, they chatted as much as they could and although Zach didn't admit it they were past their bedtime, it was nice that the group had another friendly meeting place , the days passed and the rest is history, but what they did not know is that The Paper Lantern was in danger of being taken out of business ...

**Author's Note:**

> I still need your help!  
> Okay people. This is your mission if you decide to accept it. What are some scenarios that you envision your favorite characters doing are getting into? Review or email and let me know. I will write the ideas that I love the most.  
> Thank you for those who chose to help already and thanks for those who may offer more ideas.  
> Love ya,


End file.
